plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 May 2017
05:41 Hello 05:41 I WANT to get Conquest soon. 05:41 It's exhilarating 05:41 It's worth it. 05:41 I'll PM you something... 05:42 hm 05:42 But the first thing I'll get with eShop money is Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright. 05:42 Alright. 05:43 My fricking brother won't let go of the 3DS! After he got Pokebank, he won't stop looking at Smogon! 05:44 And the 3DS. 05:46 :O 05:46 Iama ! 05:46 I wonder if Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright is good... 05:48 I love Professor Layton, yet I also like Phoenix Wright... 05:48 I have a legit cartridge of the Unwound Future. But really only have ROMs of Phoenix Wright games. 05:49 Oh. 05:49 Fun fact: I bought it after Club Nintendo died but it came with an unused Club Nintendo code. 05:53 Well, my Chromebook decided to flip out against me. 05:54 Welp. 05:55 Now I'm summoned 05:55 Hi Iama 05:55 hive 05:57 Thread:972129 05:57 Welp, Chrous Kids did it. 05:58 I'm moving that thread too since it's more about the wiki. 05:58 ok 05:59 hive PK 05:59 :0 05:59 * :) 05:59 I'm gonna get triggered at Chorus Kids. 05:59 But I'll try to hold it off. 06:01 Idk what's he's thinking 06:02 SIGH 06:05 He removed the thread. 06:05 Well... that's that. 06:08 hey Guys 06:08 have you heard the new game made by George Fan? 06:08 called Octageddon? 06:09 Yeah. 06:09 Snappy made a wiki about it. 06:09 I first saw about it while looking at RIch Werner's Artwork 06:09 I see he make an Artwork for that game 06:10 Wait, who restored the thread? 06:11 Sorry, gtg it's getting late. cya! \o 06:12 See ya! 06:43 My Head hurts... 06:43 I need a rest.. 06:43 GTG! 06:43 bive 06:47 <3primetime3> The PvZ hero mission is getting too impossible. 06:47 Unless you use p2w 06:47 <3primetime3> What's that? 06:47 pay-2-win 06:47 <3primetime3> Oh of course lol. 06:47 <3primetime3> The Problem with the Professor 06:47 <3primetime3> I'm stuck on the boss battle. 06:48 that one IDK how 06:48 <3primetime3> Did you happen to pass it? 06:49 nope 06:49 I haven't even been past mission 15 06:51 <3primetime3> And then multiplayer is usually worse. 06:51 <3primetime3> I keep losing lol. 06:51 Use lily tempo captain combustile deck 06:51 Fry says it's very powerful 06:56 <3primetime3> What's that? 06:56 The deck? 06:56 <3primetime3> Yea 06:57 Well, here it is 06:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAJb3-g8BZ4 07:03 <3primetime3> Thanks :) 07:04 np 07:10 <3primetime3> Heyy. 07:11 woo 07:31 Dead though/... 07:41 I planned to put rockets in The Mad Quiz. 07:41 And i'll try to do it. 07:41 Oh 07:42 In some questions, a rocket will appear on the right of the screen. 07:42 And? 07:43 It will slowly strike down, and will give you an instant game over if it touches the right option box. 07:43 Rockets act like bombs with no counters (kinda). 07:44 Skips will be power-ups in The Mad Quiz. 07:45 Skips are used to skip a question that is nearly imposible for a player to pass. 07:46 Doing the following tasks will reward you with skips: 07:46 Answering question 5. 07:46 Answering question 12. 07:47 Clicking the question number in question 15. 07:47 Answering question 23. 07:48 hmmmmmmm 07:48 Answering question 37. 07:48 What's happening, lamarepeater? 07:48 I don't know 07:49 Was playing Bejeweled meanwhile 07:49 I aleadry talked about skips. 07:49 Ik 08:02 hi 08:03 I'm playing pvz2 08:03 just got the magnet shroom 08:04 nice i guess 08:05 Great ;) 08:05 im back 08:07 I'm 1 level away for the 1st zomboss fight in pirate seas 08:15 Wew 08:15 Come back and tell us later :) 08:25 hive TULO 08:25 hi 08:28 TULO? 08:29 sup? 08:29 Can you changes my chat font? 08:30 sure 08:30 PvZ2C UI 08:30 likes Phantom. 08:30 PvZ2C UI2 08:31 oke 08:33 test 08:34 Do I have to change the message font or username and message font? 08:36 k, I changed both 08:36 I'm too impatient 08:37 Oh no, they don't work 08:37 I wonder why 08:37 No wait, they do work 08:37 good? 08:38 wow 08:38 Huh 08:38 let me test some Chinese words. 08:40 http://prntscr.com/f7aob9 08:40 原始大王花 08:40 Terry's flags in a nutshell 08:40 gg 08:41 gg meaning wat? 08:41 Good game 08:42 o/ 08:43 Sup 08:43 hi 08:44 Sup sup sup 08:45 Souuuuup. (let's suppose this is a pun) 08:45 PL for Content Mod 08:45 I am going to run for discussion mod B) 08:46 PL for Forum Mod 08:46 Oho. 08:46 This time next month, I will have a thread about this 08:46 Hope I will success, my 2nd anniversary B) 08:47 4 wat? 08:47 Promoting? 08:47 I will prepare the "Aniberzari" stuff xd 08:47 You mean absolute oppose? 08:48 I can't even vote rip 08:49 25 mainspace iis soooooo hard, yep 08:50 It's just hard to find errors on articles, and i'm not good at writting official stuff neither. 08:50 So, every misplaced letter is like..."Oh, scrap. Fix it before someone else fixes it and it's 4/25" 08:50 http://prntscr.com/f7aqu0 08:50 This is the reason.. 08:52 Lolz 08:52 and wait exactly 7 months and 14 days to my 2nd anniversary 08:54 .. 08:54 Too late (lenny) 08:55 I have like a mainspace mine now 08:55 oH 08:56 Yeah 08:57 I can mine it anytime I want 08:57 when PL took over PvZ Wiki 08:57 Yep. 08:57 o/ 08:57 Sup 08:58 The LightningReedDomination-theories were real 08:58 (lenny) 08:58 We ar' all screwed. 08:59 "HEEYAA!" - Impfinity 08:59 DanTDM 09:00 Nah, it's actually like "Hehahahoh" - Impfinity 09:00 Oops 09:00 I left a free ms edit 09:00 Go get it ;) 09:00 It is in Snow Pea.Gallery 09:00 Oh 09:01 Showthyme xdd 09:02 PL? 09:03 Yeah? 09:03 BUU!, wait, i means BOO! 09:03 *creepy 09:03 it's a joke 09:04 Oho, berry scary. 09:05 http://prntscr.com/f7au7r 09:06 Oops 09:06 I made another free edit in Pole Valuting Zombie 09:06 :/ 09:06 Luigi, go get in 09:06 It gallery 09:06 Pole Vaulting is completely related to Stunion breathing, indeed. 09:06 Question is, not sure what i should do rip 09:08 Add bracket XD 09:12 Well this is awkward, I accidentally clicked on chat. bye 09:12 Welp. See Ya' xd 09:23 http://prntscr.com/f7ayvs 09:23 Legit 09:31 I ain't standing here for.. 09:32 i found the best pvz1 mod ever. 09:32 ...for what 09:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRyg3ZCL4pg 09:32 watch and learn 09:32 (facepalm) 09:32 he is inactive 09:33 Announced officially on facebook 09:33 hmm 09:33 i had it 09:33 note you need a unzip program to play either winzip or winRAR D: 09:34 not really play 09:34 but rather extract 09:34 You are talking like.. We don't know anything about it. 09:35 true and the creater messed up pole vaulter, but made new night lawn, roof, pool and roof night lawns! 09:35 @PL it's because you really don't know anything about it :^) 09:35 ok im not funny 09:35 i guess i will leave 09:36 And I knew that a very long, long time before. 09:36 bu you cant use cheat engine even though there are files for the canceled games 09:38 I can. 11:45 o/ 11:45 hai 11:45 I think I will never have chance to lo 11:45 log 11:46 PL 4 Supreme Leader. 11:46 Ok Guys who think that the leveling system and new stages save the game? 11:47 What will be the Frostbite Caves variant of Brickhead Zombie? 11:48 It probably be a ice cube zombie 11:49 Dude, Blockhead Zombie aleadry has an ice block for protection, think something different. 11:49 <1033Forest> My 17th birthday is in 2 days 11:49 Congrats 11:50 I like The Impossible Quiz. 11:50 Great 1033 :) 11:50 The Mad Quiz is tribute to The Impossible Quiz series. 11:53 that mean i will use skip button more frequently 11:53 cool 11:53 8) 11:53 So you know The Impossible Quiz? 11:53 yes 11:53 actually 11:54 i heard of it 11:54 but never play it 11:54 ... 11:54 Then play it. 11:54 ok i admitted i played mobile version and can't get pass level 15 but still 11:54 Where 11:54 Wherrre? 11:54 google play 11:54 duh 11:55 In question 15 you have to type "horse". 11:55 oh 11:55 too lazy to play it again so meh XP 11:55 <1033Forest> I also played TIQ before. I first played it when I was 8 I think 11:55 I didn't know 11:56 oh 11:57 @Creeper she is not in chat today 11:57 she is very active on forum though 11:57 EXTREMELY. 11:57 Ok 11:58 Well, everyone holds their own... position. 11:58 Bye then 11:58 bye 11:58 Rockets act like bombs with no counter. 11:59 In some questions a rocket will appear, slowly striking down, and will give you an instant game over if it touches the right option box. 11:59 Wew 11:59 nvm 11:59 How are you building the game 11:59 http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/365143 11:59 im pplaying it rn 11:59 Which engine are you using 12:00 Scratch. 12:01 Scratch? Never heard. 12:03 Scratch is a web engine. 12:04 Oh. 12:06 Would you do a wiki about The Mad Quiz later on? 12:13 <1033Forest> Back here because my computer froze 03:33 Hello! 03:33 hi 03:34 So many staff are online right now! 03:34 This is really cool! 03:35 I'm Coasters Confirmed, I came here last November 03:35 I'm kinda new 03:37 I see. 03:38 It's cool to see so many of you staff on at the same time 03:38 I've never really talked to any staff or users before so this is really exciting! 03:41 I guess it's just me then... 03:42 (crying) 03:44 Hello? 04:03 It's really cool to meet a bureaucrat 04:03 Nobody really talks to me 04:03 So this is really cool 04:04 Nobody really talks to me either lol. 04:04 Lol 04:05 Yay I have friends now 04:05 At least I think so... 04:05 Lol 04:06 I mean, sure, why not. 04:07 Gtg now! Bye! 2017 05 13